kamiwaza_wandafandomcom-20200213-history
Kamiwaza Panda
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = |imagewidth = 300 |English (Dubbed) = TBA |English (Translated) = Kamiwaza Panda |Japanese (Katakana) = カミワザ・パンダ！ |Japanese (Romanized) = Kamiwaza panda! |Opening (Japanese) = Bagubaijin |Ending (Japanese) = WONDERLAND |Opening (English) = TBA |Ending (English) = TBA |Season = Kamiwaza Wanda |Episode (season) = 030 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (series) = 030 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (lifetime) = 030 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Japanese = November 19, 2016 |International = TBA |Previous = Escaping Wanda! |Next = A Surprising Big Riot! }} is the thirtieth episode of Kamiwaza Wanda. It first aired in Japan on November 19, 2016 on TBS. Content Summary An entertainer named Takezo Panda has come to entertain anyone near Kirakira First Street. When Bug-Motemin appears from nowhere, poor Takezo Panda got attracted by too many people so Yuto and Wanda must find a way to get Takezo Panda back to normal. Plot As the sun shines on Kirakira First Street, Yui has arrived at Kohinata Flower Shop which is Mirai's home. She has purchased a bouquet of some roses there. Later at Kirakira Central Park, Yuto, Turbomin, Wanda, Yui and Mirai were on a stroll when they met Shuu. Shuu sees Yui holding the rose bouquet. Yuto says that those roses are for someone special. Wanda, who's in his handsome prince outfit, says that the rose bouquet Yui has purchased is for him. However, Yui replies that the rose bouquet isn't for Wanda but is for somebody who comes to visit. After driving Wanda mad, Yui also says that the bouquet's for someone who has 'Panda' in his name. In confusion, Shuu, Yuto, Wanda and Mirai think that Yui was going to give the rose bouquet to a panda at a circus. Poor Wanda got hit on the head by a table. Later, Yuto, Mirai, Shuu and Yui were continuing with their strolling as Yui still has the rose bouquet in her hands. Wanda keeps thinking that the rose bouquet's still for him but Yuto doesn't think so. Then, Yui points at whoever she's giving the bouquet of flowers to. It was an entertainer in a panda costume and on stilts. Yui came up, along with Yuto, Mirai and Shuu, to see the entertainer. Meanwhile, Wanda and Turbomin were resting on the grass as Wanda was eating a corn-dog when the entertainer appeared. Wanda was shocked when he saw the entertainer. Yui gave the entertainer the rose bouquet. The entertainer introduced himself with the name: Takezo Panda. Wanda, who was in his director outfit whilst standing on Turbomin, thinks that 'Takezo Panda' is a good name and tells Takezo Panda that he'll be coming to visit Kirakira First Street. At Kirakira First Street, Nicole was hosting a live broadcast on stage when Wanda appears as Souma didn't notice. Wanda calls in Takezo Panda who was wearing a huge star-shaped head-dress. Yuto, Yui, Mirai and Shuu are in the crowd as Yui waves at Takezo Panda, wishing him good luck. Then, the star-shaped head-dress, which Takezo Panda was wearing, began to glow but Yuto couldn't believe that it was done by Denkyumin. Wanda took off his outfit and reveals that he's wearing a blue bikini. After Wanda puts his outfit back on, Takezo Panda got onto his stilts carefully but wobbles over and lands on Souma. Wanda strips of his director outfit and goes into his hippie outfit. Yuto was not keen on Wanda's hippie outfit but Wanda undid the top buttons on his shirt, revealing some long hair which knocks out Yuto. Then, more long hairs come out from Wanda's nose and Wanda's ears. That caused everyone to leave with a shock including Yuto, Souma, Mirai and Shuu, except for Yui and Nicole. Wanda was going to play the guitar but there's nobody there. Back at Kirakira Central Park, Takezo Panda was looking at his rose bouquet. He smiles and thanks Yui for it. As Takezo Panda walks off, Yui keeps up with him while Wanda holds onto Takezo Panda's foot. Takezo Panda was wishing that he would become a better entertainer when some Wazawai Program landed on his rose bouquet. As he turned around to see Wanda, Takezo Panda revealed a handsome look on his face. Poor Wanda got attracted by Takezo Panda. As Takezo Panda walks down Kirakira First Street, more people began to attact him. After Takezo Panda begins to pratice his entertaining, Wanda reveals his blue bikini again while Yui admires Takezo Panda's entertainment. Yuto, Mirai and Shuu were not amused. Back at Kirakira Central Park, Takezo Panda was skipping along when everyone's still following him. Takezo Panda went hide in the bushes away from the crowd. Just then, Takezo Panda began to attract cats and birds as well. After running away from the cats, the birds and the crowd, Takezo Panda went into his appartment where he is safe. He turns around to see some food on the table. Wanda, who is in his lady outfit, appears from nowhere and draws out a pink pillow with hearts on. Takezo Panda was shocked and kicked Wanda out from the appartment. Wanda was about to cry when a delicious smell caught his nose. The delicious smell came from some chicken karage bites and Yuto was holding a whole box of them. As he recieves the box of chicken karage bites, Wanda was going to take a bite of a chicken karage bite when 3 chicken karage people stood up and start to get mad at him. Shocked, Wanda begs for the 3 chicken karage people to understand that they're his fans. In tears, Wanda decided that he will be attracted the chicken karage bites. As he was now set free from being attracted to Takezo Panda, Wanda began to notice that having Takezo Panda being attracted by many people could be the work of a Bugmin. Back inside his appartment, Takezo Panda was wrapped up in his blanket when Yuto and Wanda come in to investigate Takezo Panda's rose bouquet. Wanda takes out his Kamiwaza Searcher and points it at Takezo Panda's rose bouquet, revealing Bug-Motemin. Bug-Motemin chases Takezo Panda who was running away from her. After a strong wind of petals, Mirai and Shuu saw Takezo Panda running away from Bug-Motemin. Yuto and Wanda must find a way to get Takezo Panda back to normal. Back at Kirakira First Street, Mr. Tateishi, Mrs. Tateishi, Mr. Kohinata and Mrs. Kohinata were attracted by Takezo Panda who just ran past them. They and the rest of the Kirakira First Street residents close all the shops and restaurants they've been working in and follow Takezo Panda. Ichiban-Hoshi Teru began following Takezo Panda too. Everyone followed Takezo Panda all the way to Kirakira Central Park where Takezo Panda found himself sitting on a throne, wearing a crown and in his king outfit thanks to Bug-Motemin. As the fireworks explode in the sky, everyone believed that Takezo Panda is their king. Behind the bushes, Yuto, Yui, Wanda, Mirai and Shuu were spying on Takezo Panda as the crowd chants "M.M.K" to him. Yuto was about to summon a Promin in order to stop Bug-Motemin but Wanda has a different solution. Wanda transforms a dustbin into transformation pod and jumps into it. Wanda hopes that he'll be like a panda. In preparation for Wanda's transformation, Yui puts a small panda plush into the transformation pod. Suddenly, some underpants got blown off the washing line and into the transforamation pod as well. After shaking the transformation pod, Yuto, Mirai and Shuu open up the transfromation pod's lid to see the result. Wanda was now given some underpants for a mask instead of becoming like a panda. After jumping out from his transformation pod, Wanda, who still got some underpants for a mask, tries to get everyone to attract him but it didn't work so Wanda runs off. Takezo Panda was still on the throne with Bug-Motemin when he saw the underpants-masked Wanda appearing like a kamen superhero. Wanda jumps of the flagpole, despiting Bug-Motemin, and onto the ground. When Wanda tried to attract everyone again, the crowd laughed at him. Bug-Motemin gave Wanda the mirror. When he looked in the mirror, Wanda finds himself looking ridiculous with an underpants used as his mask. Wanda took the underpants off his face. Yuto has found another way to stop Bug-Motemin. He took out his Kamiwaza Shaker and used it to fuse Turbomin and Gakkimin. As a result, Yuto summons Tur-kimin. Tur-kimin starts playing the drums at high speed as a lot of musical notes came to attack Bug-Motemin. The musical notes then fly across the crowd as Mirai recommends them to see a concert ran by Yuto and Wanda. Wanda took out 3 cotton-buds and says that they'll play music as well. Tur-kimin appears in his rock-star outfit as well. Wanda, Yuto, Turkimin the cotton-buds began their performance together. Takezo Panda could not believe it. Bug-Motemin tried to get the crowd to attract Takezo Panda but the music notes confronted her. At last, Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Motemin. That delights Wanda as well as Tur-kimin who has now changed back into Turbomin and Gakkimin. Afterwards, Takezo Panda returned to his normal self again. He thanks Yuto, Yui, Wanda, Mirai and Shuu for rescuing him from Bug-Motemin. Later, Takezo Panda is finally able to balance on his stilts. He began his juggling performance in order to entertain the children. Yuto summons Motemin who then watches Takezo Panda entertaining. Yui was delighted at Takezo Panda's performance and so was Motemin. Suddenly, Wanda appears, wearing some underpants of a different colour for his mask. Yuto, Mirai, Shuu and Motemin were shocked to see Wanda doing that 'underpants mask' thing again. Motemin gave Wanda a look in the mirror which then got cracked due to his looks. Takezo Panda smiles as the sun shines. Trivia In the episode * Yui buys a bouquet of roses. * Yui gives the bouquet of roses to Takezo Panda who is an entertainer. * Takezo Panda starts to become attractive to a lot of people. * After confronting her with Tur-kimin, Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Motemin. * Returned to his normal self, Takezo Panda begin to entertain the children. Background * This is the first episode since episode 19 which Masato and Mighty did not appear in. * Takezo Panda, an entertainer, makes his debut in this episode. * The Japanese title in this episode is a pun of the title for the Kamiwaza Wanda franchise itself. English dub changes Characters * Yui * Yuto * Mirai * Shuu * Wanda * Takezo Panda * Nicole * Souma * Mr. Tateishi * Mrs. Tateishi * Mr. Kohinata * Mrs. Kohinata * Ichiban-Hoshi Teru Promins This episode's Kamiwaza Promin-Zu segment features: Gakkimin * Turbomin * Denkyumin * Motemin (Bug-Motemin, debugged) * Gakkimin Bugmins debugged * Motemin Promins summoned * Motemin Symphetic Promins * Tur-kimin (Turbomin + Gakkimin) Gallery Opening Episode Ending Preview 'Next Episode' preview Preview for episode 31: A Surprising Big Riot! 『カミワザ・ワンダ』11 26(土) 第31話「ア～ッと驚く大騒動!」予告【TBS】 Links References External Links Category:Episodes Category:Original Season Episodes